El Dragón de Fuego y sus Demonios
by Haixe
Summary: Enviado a otro mundo por un incidente, Natsu Dragneel y una camarada que ama en secreto, van a cumplir con las nuevas aventuras. Natsu sera capaz demostrar sus sentimientos. Harén. Natsu sera mas fuerte conforme avance la historia. No leer si no te gusta.
1. Prologo

**Hola, esta es otra historia que se me a ocurrido y como saben es el cruce entre Fairy Tail y High** **School DxD,espero que les guste pero antes de empezar ni Fairy Tail ni High School DxD me pertenecen**

* * *

En un patio detrás de un edificio algo viejo,había un cráter con suficiente tamaño para dos el centro de este estaba un joven de piel ligeramente bronceada y con cabello unas sandalias,pantalón blanco ancho y una camiseta blanca pero las mangas eran de un rosa cabeza y los brazos del joven estaban vendados.

 **Punto de Vista de Natsu**

abrí los ojos lenta mente aunque por el dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo por todas las batallas que tuvimos no podía moverme.

recordé mi pelea con Zarcrow,me hizo saber la segunda cosa capaz de quemarme,las llamas del God que la primera cosa es agua hibierno,si lo se parece irónico pero es bañarme en lava al rojo vivo pero no en agua hibierno,aunque hasta cierto limite.

mi pequeño encuentro con esa chica de pelo negro que controlaba una esfera de cristal,su nombre era urller o ulber,no lo recuerdo pero esa pelea contra ese hombre gordo y piel completamente gris junto a pequeño encuentro con ese tipo que controlaba la gravedad o algo parecido pero Gildats se encargo de el.

Luego la pelea de mi equipo con ese bastardo de Hades,parecía que perderíamos pero con ayuda de Laxus tuvimos una oportunidad y al final de una larga lucha con Hades,ganamos...pero solo era un descanso para antes de la tormenta.

mas tarde,cuando parecía que todos íbamos a estar bien y reanudar los exámenes Clase algo que no imagine ver,un Dragó no cualquier Dragón,era Alas de la Oscuridad,El Dragón de la Apocalipsis,el Rey de los Dragones, con 3 Dragón Slayers no pudimos ni siquiera romperle ninguna escama,se nota que esta a otro nivel.Y luego lo ultimo que recuerdo es que todos nos tomamos de las manos para un ultimo adiós...tome la mano de ella,era muy cálido a pesar de estar usando un guante de hierro,si morí me gustaría encontrarme con ella en el mas allá.

trate de levantarme pero mi cuerpo aun dolía pero pude ver que estaba usando la misma ropa que usaba antes de que Acnologia llegara y aun tenia las vendas en mis brazos,eso era una señal...estaba vivo

lentamente trate de ponerme de pie,pero mi atención se desvió cuando vi algo rojo,rojo carmesí. Después cierta persona con armadura muy caracterizada por su cabello rojo,era Erza.

ella estaba inconsciente o al menos parecía estarlo,estaba no muy lejos de tenia vendas en las partes que su armadura no podía ocultar y otras en la cabeza.

lo primero que hice fue correr hacia ella con la esperanza de que estaría bien

"por favor,Erza que estés bien!"

dije casi gritando,le quite la armadura y quedo con su blusa puse mi oído en su pecho con la esperanza de que aun su corazón latiera

! Locura! DUD LOCO! TUD!

cuando escuche eso sentí que un gran peso dejo mi pecho,estar feliz de que Erza aun este con vida es decir admiro mucho Erza,desde la primera paliza que me dio la he incluso esa admiración se volvió algo mas fuerte...Amor.

se suponía que en los exámenes Clase S me convertiría en mago Clase S y tendría el valor para invitarla a salir,era eso o ganarle en una pelea,aunque ya sabemos que eso es imposible,jaja.

"okey,Erza aguanta. Volveré muy pronto con ayuda"

dije sosteniendo su salí del cráter de donde estábamos,sin embargo,los dolores volvieron mas fuertes que seguro era por sobre exigir mi cuerpo,pero eso no me importa!,haré lo que sea para mantener a Erza con vida,así que seguí caminando hasta que vi un edificio el una puerta se abrió revelando a 4 personas,3 de ellos eran mujeres mientras el otro un hombre.

la primera era una chica de la misma edad mía o de Erza con una figura voluptuosa, su era piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí igual al de Erza pero de la ultima era escarlata,que le llegaba hasta los muslos. También tiene un largo flequillo que a parte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta. Su ropa estaba compuesta de una camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada con una cinta negra en el cuello de la camisa, también llevaba una chaqueta sobre la camisa que le tapa los hombros y llega hasta tan solo algo más arriba de la cintura dejando así la camisa blanca sobre el pecho al descubierto. Por último tiene una falda magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones con calcetines altos.

la segunda era una voluptuosa joven que parecía de la misma edad que la anterior con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello estaba atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su la misma ropa que la anterior.

la tercera era una pequeña chica que era de la misma estatura de Wendy,con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tenia dos flequillos largos que le iban más allá de sus hombros y otros flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente. También llevaba un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la lo mismo que las anteriores chicas.

el ultimo era un joven de mi edad aproximadamente con el cabello corto rubio y ojos una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa manga larga blanca de vestir con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés.

ellos corrían hacia mi dirección con caras preocupadas,supuse que eran por mis heridas que se estaban abriendo en el repente mi cuerpo perdió su fuerza y caí de rodillas,pero con mis ultimas fuerzas los mire y les grite

"por favor,necesito su ayuda!salvenla,por favor!"

 _'Erza,vive!por favor!'_

fue lo ultimo que pense antes de perder el conocimiento

 **Fin del** **Punto de Vista de Natsu**

"rapido!Yuto!Koneko! ayuden al joven!" mando la chica de pelo rojo carmesí mientras corría hacia dentro del cráter para saber a quien se refería el joven de extraño cabello rosa junto a la otra chica de pelo negro

"ahora,boucho!" exclamaron los mencionados,el rubio levanto a Natsu y puso su brazo sobre sus hombres y hacer su camino hacia el edificio viejo junto a la peli-blanca

"Rias!mira!hay una chica aquí que parece estar muy herida" dice la peli-negra, Rias miro en el cráter y efectivamente vieron a Erza

"akeno,ayúdame con ella" pidió Rias entrando en el cráter seguida por akeno

"enseguida" respondió y juntas levantaron a la chica de pelo rojo escarlata poniendo cada una sobre los hombros los brazos de la chica inconsciente para salir del cráter y llevarla adentro del edificio viejo

 _'Erza,vive!por favor!'_

lo que no sabían es que la chica estaba despertando ligeramente por una voz que escucho directamente en su cabeza

 _'Natsu...'_

* * *

 ** _bueno, ese fue el prologo de esta no haber podido traerla o actualizar mas rápido pero fue debido a que he tenido muchos exámenes esta semana y no he tenido el tiempo para estudiar o hacer tareas y escribir ambos a la vez así que bueno que se le hace_**

 ** _también les tengo una pregunta,les gusto la forma que escribí?si lo fue seguiré haciéndolo para esta historia y si quieren para las demás y si no les gusto solo díganlo y lo dejo de hacer,ok?_**

 ** _otra cosa es si les gustaría que la historia fuese como en la novela ligera de High School DxD,en primera desde el punto de vista de Natsu y Erza mayormente pero otros personajes también tendrán sus momentos de POV. Bueno eso fue todo,hasta el próximo capitulo,CHAU._**


	2. Nuevo Mundo Y Nuevos Amigos

_**Capitulo 2 y me alegra de que les haya gustado el prologo de esta historia y ademas de que estén de acuerdo que las historia se haga también desde los puntos de vista de los personajes,pero dejémonos de chalas y empecemos,pero antes Fairy Tail y High School DxD no me pertenecen**_

* * *

 **Punto de Vista de Natsu**

Apenas abrí mis ojos tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo por la resplandeciente luz cegadora que me golpeaba. Gimiendo de dolor me incorpore. Eche un vistazo alrededor y me di cuenta que este tipo de lugar no era normal a ninguno que haya visitado antes,lo cual era extraño por decirlo menos.

Había sofás de color rojo que rodean una pequeña mesa de centro. Tenían velas de aspectos extraños en el medio y en toda la habitación. Había un escritorio solitario en el fondo de la sala y una silla,probablemente para un jefe de algún tipo. Yo estaba acostado en uno de los sofás y me di cuenta de que mis vendas fueron renovadas por otras mas limpias y menos dañadas.

Mire al frente del sofá que tenia al lado donde se encontraba otra persona acostada en el. Pero reconocí quien era por su cabello...me alegra de que ella este bien.

Me levante,aunque mi cuerpo aun estuviese algo entumecido y me le acerque a ella. Me arrodille y tome su mano.

 _'Gracias,Mavis. Por cuidarla'_ Pense al ver su expresión tan calmada y cara angelical mientras dormía."Erza,siempre me has impresionado lo fuerte que eres" Susurre con cariño,ahora mismo me alegra de que no este despierta o seria muy incomodo.

De repente,el sonido de las puertas abriéndose atrapo mis oídos. Voltee hacia la izquierda donde la puerta fue abierta,vi como un grupo de personas entro. Tres chicas y un chico.

El chico tenia el pelo corto rubio y una expresión calmada. Luego una chica de baja estatura como Wendy,tenia el pelo blanco y grandes ojos dorados; ella tenia una expresión sin emociones. Otra chica tenia una altura normal con un cabello negro largo que fluía atado en una cinta,ella tenia unos pechos muy grandes y parecía tener una sonrisa permanente,que me recordaba un poco a Mira,lo cual significaba que tenia un pasado algo duro.

La ultima chica me llamo la atención. Ella tenia un pelo rojo carmesí,casi exactamente igual que el de Erza y también grandes pechos. Ella parecía estar a cargo.

¡Luego me golpeo!¡los reconocí!.¡Ellos son los que vi antes de desmayarme!. Pero aun así,me puse a la defensiva,no sabia sus intenciones y Erza estaba inconsciente y vulnerable.

Entrecerrando los ojos."¿Quienes son ustedes?" Pregunte entre curioso y con cuidado.

Luego sentí que mi mano se movía,mire a bajo para ver que Erza se despertó. Ella me miro y después miro a las otras personas en la sala para luego trasladar unos cabellos rojo escarlata a un lado de su hermoso rostro.

"¿Como estas,Erza?" Pregunte preocupado y un poco ansioso.

Ella pareció que su expresión se suavizo."Me siento mejor. Pero,¿En donde estamos,Natsu?" Me pregunto

"Realmente no lo se,acabo de despertar no hace mucho"

Respondí sinceramente,parecía que Erza iba a hablar nuevamente pero alguien lo hizo antes.

"No quiero interrumpirlos,pero nos gustaría saber quienes son ustedes dos" Dijo la chica de pelo negro.

"Por lo general,la gente se presenta primero antes de preguntar por el nombre de otro" Respondí de una manera muy compulsiva de costumbre.

"Tienes razón,lo siento. Mi nombre es Akeno himejima. Ella es Koneko toujou" Se presento a ella y luego le hace un gesto a la peliblanca."Este es Kiba Yuto" Akeno señalo al chico."Y ella es nuestro maestro Rias Gremory" Por ultimo le hizo un gesto a la chica de pelo rojo carmesí,ella sonrió dulcemente.

"Soy Erza Scarlet y el es Natsu Dragneel" Dice Erza formalmente que ella costumbra."¿Puede decirnos donde estamos?"

"Ustedes están en el edificio viejo de la Academia Kuoh" Dice la chica Rias tomando la palabra

"¿Ustedes saben como volver a Magnolia por casualidad?" Pregunto Erza

"¿Magnolia?¿Que lugar podría ser ese?" Dice el chico Kiba,no se porque pero me estaba dando un mal presentimiento sobre esto

"Ya saben,Magnolia,el hogar de Fairy Tail,no me digan que no han escuchado de el" Dije

"¿Fairy Tail?Realmente no nos resulta familiar" Dice Akeno con expresión preocupada,yo también me estaba preocupando

"Entonces,¿En que parte de Fiore estamos?" Pregunto Erza,parecía no ser el único en angustiarse por esta situación

"¿Fiore?No creo que haya un lugar llamado así. Estamos actualmente en Japón"

"Creo que ya entiendo,Ustedes deben ser de otro mundo. Esos lugares que han mencionado no son de este mundo" Dice Rias sorprendiéndome no solo a mi,sino que todos fuimos sorprendidos

¿En serio estamos en otro mundo?

 **Fin del Punto de Vista de Natsu**

 **Punto de Viste de Erza**

"¿Otro Mundo?" Repetí las palabras,era difícil creer que volvimos a tener problemas entre mundos

"Akeno,quédense aquí con el resto,tengo que hablar con mi hermano,tal vez sabrá que hacer" Ordena Rias

"Por supuesto" Respondió Akeno y luego Rias sale de la habitación

"¿Sabes lo que paso?" Le pregunte a Natsu que por alguna razón tenia mi mano entre las suyas mientras el estaba sentado al lado mio,pero decidí no preguntar sobre eso

"En realidad no,aunque tengo una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado" Dice,aunque yo tenia curiosidad de porque no soltaba mi mano. Después note que Rias había vuelto a entrar a la sala

"Mi hermano estará aquí dentro de poco. Parecía estar muy interesado en esta 'situación'" Explica Rias sentándose en el escritorio del fondo

"Bueno,no es que todos los días te encuentras con personas de otro mundo" Akeno dice con una risita al final de su declaración,créanme no se lo imaginan lo que nosotros hemos pasado

"Si,supongo que eso es cierto" Escuche,en ese momento un circulo mágico blanco apareció al lado de nosotros,me alivio un poco de que haya magia en este mundo y no sea como Edolas,donde había que comer esas píldoras. Luego del circulo mágico desapareció dejando a dos personas en su lugar

El primero era un hombre joven,con un cabello largo color rojo carmesí y se parecía un poco a Rias,que llevaba un traje blanco con gris,el hombre errdiaba confianza y seguridad,lo que me recuerda a cierto idiota al lado mio...¡Que aun no suelta mi mano!y no importa cuanto trate de quitársela¡No la suelta!aunque es cálida. Y la segunda persona era una mujer realmente hermosa con cabello plateado y ojos celestes y llevaba un traje de sirvienta muy parecido a mi traje de sirvienta de loli gótica,ella tenia una expresión bastante estoica que me recuerda a alguien pero no se quien(a ella misma)

"Onii-chan,has llegado..." Dice Rias sin ninguna preocupación evidente

El pelirrojo cayo al suelo en estado de shock,provocando que la antigua imagen que tenia de el se hiciese añicos."Vamos,esa no es forma de saludar a su hermano,el cual no has visto desde hace mucho" uhh,conque por eso el parecido,son hermanos

Rias ignoro lo que su hermano dijo y le respondió."Todavía no te perdono por lo que hiciste"

"¡No fue mi intención comer sus GOFRES!" Grito sorprendiendo a todo el mundo a gran medida. Pude ver que todo el mundo tenían gotas de sudor en la cabeza

"¡¿Pero como se atrevió a comer su gofres?!" Grito Natsu molesto por la acción que tomo el hermano de Rias. Ok,si antes estábamos sorprendidos por lo que dijo el hermano de Rias,Natsu no mejoraba la situación y aun después de su arrebato no suelta mi mano...suspire,¿quizás deba cortarla?

"Ves,Natsu esta de acuerdo conmigo,ademas esos eran mis gofres favoritos,tenían jarabe de chocolate y caramelo junto con crema y chispas de sabores" Decía Rias

"Descuida,hermanita. Yo haré que los mejores chefs te hagan los mejores gofres que hayas probado en la vida" Afirma su hermano volviendo a su estado confiado y seguro

"Son un grupo extraño¿No crees?" Le susurre a Natsu al oído

"A mi me parecen agradables" Me respondió con una de sus sonrisas tontas

"Sus nombres,por favor" Pidió el hermano de Rias amablemente y una sonrisa amigable

"Somos Natsu Dragneel y Erza Scarlet" Dije pero la atención del hombre hacia otra parte,seguí su miraba donde terminaba donde mi pobre mano estaba siendo atrapada por las manos de Natsu,antes de que el hombre dijese algo,yo dije."Somos magos"

"¡¿Magos?!" Gritaron Rias y los demás chicos,pero su hermano y la mujer que lo acompañaba solo ensancharon sus ojos ligeramente,¿Por que los sorprendían?¿Acaso no son magos?

"Vaya,hace mucho que no vemos magos, ¿Verdad,Grayfia?" Dice el hermano a su acompañante

"Ciertamente,Sirzerchs-sama" Respondió Grayfia aun con su expresión estoica,en serio esta chica me recuerda a alguien, ¿A ustedes no?

"Si son magos, ¿Que tipo de magia pueden hacer?" Pregunto Akeno curiosa,los demás se acercaron de igual de curiosos

"Mi magia es la de Re-equipamiento,también conocido como El Caballero,el cual me permite almacenar y retirar objetos en mi dimensión de bolsillo. Yo utilizo armas y armaduras para las batallas" Explique,luego levante mi mano libre de donde apareció un brillo amarillo donde convoque una espada,las personas reunidas alrededor de nosotros fueron sorprendidas,pude ver que Natsu estaba sonriéndome. Luego devolví la espada a mi dimensión de bolsillo

"Oh, ¿Utilizas espadas?" Me pregunto Kiba con una sonrisa

"Si" Respondí,luego note la espada envainada en su cintura

"¿Y usted?" Le pregunto Akeno a Natsu dulcemente,ella me recordaba a Mira a gran medida,aunque por alguna razón no me gusto la forma en que la hablo a Natsy...espera,¿Que?

"Soy un Dragón Slayer del Fuego" Dice Natsu soltando una mano y encendiéndola en llamas y tenia su sonrisa de idiota presente en su rostro,pero cuando mire a todos tenían caras en shock

"¿Un Dragón Slayer?¡Eso es increíble!Nunca hemos visto un Dragón Slayer verdadero. Lo único que hemos visto son solo espadas,pero es mejor ver a los verdaderos asesinos del Dragón" Declaro Sirzerchs asombrado

"¿Como?" Pregunto Koneko

"Lo aprendí de padre,Igneel,el Rey Dragón del Fuego,un verdadero Dragón" Responde Natsu

"Increíble,simplemente increíble" Decía Sirzerchs

"Sin embargo,no ha dicho quien es" Señale

"Oh,que grosero de mi parte. Mi nombre es Sirzerchs Gremory,sin embargo por ciertas razones se me conoce como Lucifer"

"¿L-Lucifer?Eso significa..." Dije sin creerlo

"Así es,soy un Demonio como también el rey del inframundo o llamado como el infierno" Dijo con una sonrisa,¿En serio es un demonio?,a mi me parece muy amable

"WoW,Rey del Infierno,debe ser genial" Dice el idiota de mi compañero,saben ya me acostumbre a que tenga mi mano

"¿Así que eres un Demonio?" Pedí para confirmarlo

"Todos nosotros lo somos. Todos en esta habitación son demonios" Declaro Rias,luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,aparecieron unas alas negras de murciélagos a todos,aunque a Sirzerchs y Grayfia tuvieron mas alas que los demás. Esas alas nos sorprendieron tanto a mi como a Natsu,tanto que sentí como Natsu apretó mas mi mano,y aunque no lo admita yo inconscientemente también lo hice

"Esas alas son tan geniales.¡¿Creen que pueda conseguir un par?!" Pregunto Natsu emocionado,me reí por dentro por su actitud infantil

"Bueno,no es así de simple cariño" Dijo Akeno con su risita al final,juro que si sigue hablándole así a mi Nasty

"En realidad,ahora que lo pienso Rias" Dice Sirzerchs llamando la atención de la mencionada."Estaba pensando que si podrías tomarlos en tu nobleza" A que se refería con 'Nobleza' exactamente

 **Fin del Punto de Vista de Erza**

 **Punto de Vista de Natsu**

"¿Que?¿Estas seguro?" Le pregunto Rias a su hermano

"Por supuesto. Tus sirvientes serán capaces a datarse a ellos y mostrarles nuestro mundo. Por el momento voy a pedir información en el infierno para buscar una forma de ingresarlos nuevamente a su mundo" Explico Sirzerchs,este tipo me agrado,es bastante genial. Me encantaría pelear con el,pero supongo que a Erza no le gustaría

"De acuerdo, Onii-chan,si eso es lo que desea"

"¡Bien!Nos vemos en otro momento" Volvió su atención hacia nosotros."Espero que disfruten de su estadía aquí,y no se preocupen,mi hermanda les debe explicar todo,¡Nos vemos!" Luego de decir eso un circulo mágico apareció debajo de el y Grayfia,después un destello rojo alumbro la habitación y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se habían ido

"¿Que quiso decir con 'Nobleza'?" Pregunto Erza,a decir verdad yo también tenia curiosidad

Luego Rias nos explico sobre las Evil Piece y también sobre los demonios de la alta clase,aunque creo que no recordare mucho. Después,nos explico que no son los únicos seres si¡obre naturales,sino que también Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos y que ellos matan a los Demonios

"Esta bien,seré un Demonio" Pero al terminar mi declaración sentí como alguien apretó fuertemente mi mano

"Espera Natsu,piensa como racionaran nuestros compañeros al saber que somos Demonios cuando volvamos" Me dijo Erza,realmente no quería decirle que posiblemente nuestro compañeros pueden estar muertos,pero...

"Erza,realmente no te quiero decir esto,pero..." Hice una pausa solo para ver su me estaba escuchando."Acnologia destruyo toda la isla y quizás por la gran acumulación de Ethernano fuimos salvados siendo enviados a otra dimensión,así que tal vez ellos estén..."

"¡No lo digas!" Ella me grito y apretó fuertemente mi mano,incluso dolía."¡¿Como puedes pensar eso?!" Me grito enojada pero también triste,podía ver las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos,lo único que hice fue abrazarla para que no llorase

Pude ver que los demás solo se quedaron en silencio por nuestra interacion,en la sala solo se escuchaban lo sollozos de Erza,yo también quería llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte,por ella

"Natsu...¿Le gustaría ser mi peón?" Me pregunto Rias después de un par de minutos,solté a Erza la cual ya se había calmado

"¿Peón?No se ve tan genial" Dije al ver la pequeña pieza y el nombre no me gustaba tampoco

"¿No?Ellos son una pieza muy importante. Ellos tienen la capacidad de 'Promover' a cualquier pieza,excepto el rey,cuando están en el territorio enemigo" Me explico,ahora creo que no sonaba tan mal

"Promoción...Suena bien" Luego Rias se acerco y puso una pieza frente ami,aunque no paso nada,luego puso unas cuatro aunque no paso nada,luego ocho y nuevamente no paso nada,no se lo que debía pasar pero estaba preocupando a Rias y a los demás. Luego ella se fue y saco una caja muy vieja de un estante y saco 4 piezas.

La primera era un peón de color rojo con algo de negro,pero era mas grande y tenia unos cuernos dorados. Las otras piezas era una reina,un caballero y una torre que eran mas grandes que los normales de colores rojos y tenían unas alas negras

Luego Rias volvió hacia ami

"Oh,por favor que funcione" Murmuro,luego puso las cuatro piezas cerca de mi y luego empezaron a brillar y flotaron hacia ami hasta introducirse en mi pecho. Luego sentí que mis vista mejoro a gran medida,mi oído se volvió mucho mas sensible y mi olfato era incluso 3 veces mejor

"¿Y usted señorita Scarlet?

Mire a Erza,la cual me volvió a mirar

"Esta bien. Lo haré y por favor llámame solo Erza" Dijo ella alegrándome

"Estoy contento de escuchar eso,ahora Erza seras mi caballero" Luego Rias saco una pieza de caballero y la acerco y ademas otra pieza de caballero muy parecida a la que me introdujo. las piezas hicieron exactamente lo mismo que hicieron conmigo

"¡Estamos contentos de tenerlos a los Dos!" Dijo Akeno...Espera,¿Contento?¡Happy!

"¡HAPPY!" Grite...GRITE con todas mis fuerzas

 **Fin del punto de Vista de Natsu**

 **Punto de Vista de Erza**

"Ya,ya. Natsu,estoy aquí" Arrulle a Natsu,estuvo llorando hace unos minutos al notar que Happy no estaba. Aunque Rias nos explico que podíamos tener un 'Personal' que seria como un compañero animal lo cual animo un poco aNatsu

"Snif...Ok...Snif" Sollozo un poco y yo solo lo reconforte como el hizo conmigo

"¿Que va pasar?" Pregunte

"Los inscribiré a la Academia Kuoh. Hasta entonces no les importaría dormir aquí esta noche,¿Verdad?" Pregunto Ella y Natsu y yo negamos con la cabeza."Entonces resuelto todo"

Luego uno a uno,todos se fueron despidiendo. Rias ademas nos dio unas mantas y almohadas,ya que íbamos a dormir en los sofás. Estábamos en medio de la noche pero no podía dormir. Todo había pasado muy rápido;En primer lugar estábamos a punto de morir por Acnologia y luego nos despertamos solo para encontrarnos en otro mundo. Y por ultimo,ahora somos Demonios...

"¿Natsu?" Llame suavemente,aunque pude escuchar el eco de mi voz resonar en la habitación

"¿Si?¿Erza?" Me pregunto amigable como siempre y un poco de preocupación

"Tengo frió...Y me preguntaba si..." Deje de hablar cuando note que alguien se acostó en mi sofá y me levanto. Ese fue Natsu que me puso en su parte superior,me alegro de que estuviese oscuro y no aya notado mi rubor."¡¿Natsu?!¡¿Que crees que haces?!" Pregunte no molesta sino avergonzada por lo que hizo

"Solo te doy calor" Respodio antes de rodearme con sus brazos por mi cintura. Y luego se que dormido con una sonrisa estupida en su rostro,esta situación solo hacia que mi cara se quemase de vergüenza. Pero si,ya no tenia frió

Luego sonreí,nuevas aventuras se están por presentar. Pero voy a luchar junto a Natsu todo el camino hasta el final...Como siempre lo hemos hecho

* * *

 _ **Bueno ese fue capitulo,espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de comentar. CHAU!**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_Un Nuevo Compañero_

* * *

Ya ha pasado dos días desde que Natsu y Erza llegaron a este nuevo mundo. Ambos Estaban muy ocupados aprendiendo los fundamentos básicos de ser un Demonio y sobre el mundo de esta dimensión. Rías y Akeno se tomaron la molestia de enseñar a Erza y a Natsu sobre todo. Lo mas importante y que dijeron con mayor firmeza fue que la principal debilidad de un demonio es la luz. Si entran en contacto con el, los quemara de adentro hacia afuera.

Aprendieron que los seres humanos no usaban la magia, y que solo existía en los cuentos de hadas. No estaría de más decir que este mundo era muy aburrido para los ojos de Natsu, ademas, de que tendrían que tener cuidado de no usar sus magias en publico.

Dejando eso de lado, Erza y Natsu estaban al frente de la Academia Kuoh. Vestían los uniformes escolares - que a los ojos de Natsu eran muy molestos - y mochilas en sus hombros. Era muy temprano y debían de entrar a clases.

* * *

 **/ Escena Retrospectiva /**

"¿Escuela Secundaria?" Pregunto Natsu irritado. Estaba molesto de estar sentado todo el día en el sofá sin hacer nada, cuando estaba Rias o Akeno ellas solo les daban lecciones muy aburridas de este mundo. Por lo menos Erza parecía no tener esos problemas de aburrimiento.

"Si, la Secundaria. No quiero dejarlos aquí durante horas sin hacer nada, así que pensé que seria una buena idea tener a los dos de ustedes se unan a nosotros en la escuela." Explico Rias a los dos magos demonios.

"Suena bastante razonable. No me importaría ir a la Secundaria." Dijo Erza con calma, luego se volteo hacia Natsu. "¿Que te parece?" Me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Natsu se quedo mirando a Erza. Ella se había vuelto mucho mas amable, incluso mas cariñosa, aunque eso no molesto al Dragòn Slayer. "Claro... Quiero decir, podría ser divertido." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Genial! Voy a ver si tengo todo listo hoy para que puedan empezar mañana." Exclamo Rias felizmente.

* * *

 **/ Fin de** **Escena Retrospectiva /**

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí Natsu. Vamos adentro." Dijo Erza entrando, Natsu fue detrás de ella, al pasar por las puertas todas las miradas de los demás inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia ellos.

"Oye, ¿Quienes son?" Susurro alguien, que fácilmente pudieron escuchar con sus sentidos mejorados.

"Deben ser los estudiantes extranjeros de intercambio de los que hemos escuchado."

"Oh, si lo recuerdo. ¡Hombre! ¡La chica nueva es muy sexy!"

"¡Y el chico nuevo! ¡Su cabello es muy lindo!" Grito otra chica al otro lado del campus mientras se volvía extrañamente de color rojo, junto al resto de las chicas.

Natsu frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esas miradas que estaban recibiendo. Mirando mejor el uniforme que usaba Erza, que consistía en una falda negra, una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro sobre ella exaltando mas su busto y unos zapatos negros con calcetines blancos hasta el tobillo. Luego miro si traje que era algo similar, solo que unos pantalones negros y envés de un chaleco era una chaqueta negra.

En su opinión, estas ropas son muy reveladoras, para las chicas, claro. Antes, cuando se estaban vistiendo, Erza se quejo que su parte superior era algo estrecho y revelaba demasiado el tamaño de sus pechos.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con Akeno que esperaba por ellos.

"Hola, estoy feliz de que viniesen. Rias me pidió que les guiara a su clase." Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Ambos asintieron y procedieron a seguirla por los pasillos del edificio siendo guiados por ella. Al cabo de unos minutos se escucho un timbre a través del altavoz y llegaron delante de una puerta.

"Bueno, eso es todo. Tengo que irme a mi clase ahora, los vendré a ver después de clases,¿Ok?" Dijo ella dándoles una calidad sonrisa y luego se alejo. Ella realmente les recordaba mucho a Mira.

Tomando una ultima mirada de la figura de Akeno alejarse, ellos se entraron en el interior de la puerta. Al parecer, su entrada llevo toda la atención a ellos casi de inmediato.

"Ah, ustedes deben ser los nuevos estudiantes." Asumió el que fue el maestro, un hombre de unos treinta años. Natsu y Erza asintieron en respuesta."Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Pueden presentarse ustedes mismos a la clase?"

Erza solo queriendo acabar con esto, se presento de primero. "Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, me alegra estar en su clase." Todos los jóvenes estudiantes gritaron muy entusiasmados sus bienvenidas, ganando un ceño fruncido del Dragón Slayer. El Dragón-Demonio se dirigió al frente, justo al lado de Erza y los miro.

"¡Yo!, Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, espero que podamos llevarnos bien." Dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados caninos, no obstante, todos las chicas de la sala hicieron un chillido simultaneo y murmuraban cosas del atractivo de Natsu. Esta vez fue Erza que gano un ceño fruncido. Mientras los hombres solo murmuraban insultos al pelirosa.

 _'Huh?'_ Fue el pensamiento de Natsu al ver las reacciones de ambos grupos.

"Bueno, ya que sabemos sus nombres, ¿Clase, tiene alguna pregunta?" Pidió el maestro a los alumnos.

"¿Que edad tienen?" Pregunto una chica al azar.

"18." Respondieron tanto Natsu como Erza.

"¿De que países son?"

"Venimos de Escandinavia." Responde Erza tranquilamente, algunos murmullos se escucharon en la sala.

"Igual que Rias One-sama." Ese comentario les hizo una gota de sudor, ¿ella también uso la misma escusa?

"¿Por que te teñiste el pelo de rosa?" Pregunto un chico burlonamente, provocandole a Natsu que a una ceja se torciese.

"No me lo teñí, es mi color natural." Respondió el pelirosa de mala gana.

"Si no hay mas preguntas. Natsu-kun, Erza-san, pueden sentarse por haya." Dijo el profesor señalando dos asientos vacíos en la parte de atrás cerca de la ventana.

La clase transcurrió con tranquilidad o al menos para Natsu, ya que muchas de las chicas le robaban alguna que otra mirada que no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja, irritándola pero no lo demostró.

Al Faltar algunos minutos, el profesor dejo que los estudiantes hablasen antes de sonar la campana. Erza se había vuelto amiga de una chica llamada Aika, no había mucho de que decir solo que Erza ya encontró una compañera con la cual hablar de sus novelas gráficas. Y de otras dos chicas llamadas Murayama y Katase que compartían su fascinación con las espadas.

Mientras, Natsu se hizo amigo de un castaño de ojos marrones, llamado Issei, un calvo llamado Matsuda y un pelinegro con gafas del mismo color llamado Motohama, que aunque hablan de cosas pervertidas a Natsu les pareció buenos chicos, y ademas son muy agradables, en especial Issei.

Al sonar la campana, Natsu y Erza salieron del salón para encontrar un lugar tranquilo para hablar.

Llegaron a un frondoso árbol cerca del viejo edificio de la escuela, se sentaron ahí y hablaron.

"¿Que te pareció la clase, Natsu?" Pregunto Erza comiendo un pastel de fresas ... ¿Que no tengo ni idea de donde lo saco?

"Aburrida." Dijo Natsu con los brazos en su nuca con una expresión de aburrimiento y arrecostarse en la corteza del árbol, pero su expresión cambio a una confundida. "¿De donde sacaste ese pastel de fresas?" Si, yo también me hago esa pregunta.

"Lo saque de la cafetería de camino aquí." Respondió tomando un bocado y saborearlo. "¿Quieres un poco?" Ofreció tomando un trozo con su tenedor un tenderlo al frente del pelirosa.

Al principio, Natsu se confundió. Erza jamas ... **_Jamas_** , compartía su pastel de fresas, sin embargo, para no enojarla acepto la oferta, asi que dio un bocado.

"¡Noooo! ¡El chico nuevo y la chica nueva son una pareja!" Grito una chica con ropa de kendo, alertando a las demás que también chicas que usaban el mismo uniforme.

 _"¡NOOOOOO!"_ Chillaron el grupo simultáneamente.

Mientras, Natsu y Erza veían al grupo confundidos ... Pero los ignoraron y siguieron hablando hasta que nuevamente sonó la campana para reanudar las clases.

* * *

 **/ Hora de Salida /**

El resto de las clases pasaron hasta que fue la hora de salir para gran alivio de Natsu. La pareja de magos empezaron su camino hacia el edificio viejo para reencontrarse con Rias y el resto.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar, vieron a la pelirroja de cabellos carmesí esperándolos a fuera del edifico.

"Oh, ya llegaron, ¿Como les fue su primer día?" Pregunto Rias con una sonrisa.

"Fue aburrida." Dijo Natsu rápidamente ganándose un golpe de la reina de las hadas." Auch, ¡¿Erza, por que hiciste eso?!"

"Se mas cordial." Dijo rodando los ojos, toda la interacion hizo sacarle una sonrisa a Rias.

"Ara Ara ... Que tiernos se ven juntos." Los tres voltearon para encontrarse la reina del grupo.

"No ... No es nada ... " Trato de decir Erza con sus mejillas encendidas de color rojo, miro a Natsu y también tenia un sonrojo y miraba hacia otra parte.

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado ... Les tengo una misión a ustedes dos." Dijo Rias ganando la atención del dúo. "Hemos detectado gran actividad de ángeles caídos, y hoy, uno de ellos hizo contacto con uno de sus compañeros, Hyoudou Issei." Esa declaración hizo ensanchar los ojos a Natsu.

"¿Por que?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Creemos que Issei-san posea una de las **[Sacred Gear]** , pero no cualquier sino uno al nivel **[Longinus]**." Respondió Akeno.

"Su misión es vigilar a Issei-san y al ángel caído, si Issei-san llegara a estar en peligro tienen permiso de intervenir y traerlo aquí. ¿Entendido?" Pregunto Rias. Natsu y Erza asintieron en respuesta.

Durante los siguientes días, Natsu y Erza han mantenido un ojo en la pareja Issei Hyoudou y el ángel caído, Amano Yuuma. Ellos se encontraban siempre en el mismo puente hacia la academia Kuoh o para despedirse antes de irse a sus casas.

Al principio pensaron que la chica era normal, hasta que la siguieron hasta una iglesia abandonada y pudieron sentir su poder el cual no era nada humano, no se acercaron mas porque sus instintos demoníacos les alertaban de no acercarse mas a la iglesia.

Ademas, Rias les consiguió una casa de dos pisos y dos pisos de sótano, el primer piso contaba con una sala principal con varios muebles, televisión, computadora y entre otros lujos. En otra habitación, una cocina totalmente equipada con varios instrumentos y comidas, y en el ultimo cuarto era el de baño, el cual tenia bañeras, regadera entre otros.

En el segundo piso, estaban las habitaciones, las cuales eran varias cada una son su propios baños y grandes camas.

En el primer piso del sótano, era un gimnasio con varias maquinas para entrenar y una ducha sencilla.

Por ultimo, en el segundo piso del sótano, había un campo para batallas de practicas bastante amplio.

Natsu y Erza agradecieron mucho a Rias por este regalo.

* * *

 **/ Domingo / Plaza de la Ciudad /**

Ya era el final de la semana, Erza y Natsu se encontraban detrás de unos arboles espiando a la pareja que habían llegado hasta aquí. Los habían seguido por el centro comercial, el cine, los salones de juegos y finalmente el parque donde habían parado para comer un helado y por ultimo llegaron hasta la fuente en el parque.

"Issei-kun ... ¿Harías algo por mi?" Pregunto Yuuma mientras miraba el suelo con ojos de culpa.

"Uh, claro, lo que sea." Respondió con una sonrisa.

"Morirías por mi." Dijo volteando a verlo, eso fue la señal para nuestros magos para actuar. Luego, la ropa de Yuuma se desgarro y se reemplazo por un traje muy revelador de color negro que cubría a penas los necesario, ademas dos grandes alas de color oscuro aparecieron en su espalda, Yuuma se había mas alta y sus pechos rivalizaban con los de Erza y su rostro se volvió mas madura y hermosa.

"¿ ... Qu ... Que?" Logro decir Issei, este camino hacia atrás lentamente pero se tropezó y cayo sobre su trasero.

Yuuma se acerco lentamente hasta quedar al frente Issei, luego materializo una lanza de luz en su mano, estaba a punto de lanzarla hasta que vio los ojos temerosos de Issei, se sentía culpable, el chico era bueno pero su misión era eliminarlo y si no lo hacia, seria ella la que moriría. Así que Yuuma preparo para lanzarla y clavarla en el pecho de Issei.

...

De repente, la lanza de luz fue desviada por una patada. Los ojos de Yuuma e Issei se ampliaron al ver quien fue. Un joven de cabellos rosa utilizando unos zapatos deportivos negros, pantalón azul marino, camisa de manga larga negra y su bufanda blanca.

" ... N ... ¡¿Natsu?!" Grito Issei atónito, volteo hacia atrás al notar que lo estaban levantando solo para encontrarse con una pelirroja con un vestido azul cielo y unos zapatos marrones. "¡¿Erza?!"

"No hay tiempo para explicar, tenemos que sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un lugar seguro." Dijo Erza ayudando a Issei a caminar.

"¿Y que pasa con Natsu?" Pregunto el castaño preocupado.

"Descuida, Natsu ha salido de situaciones mas difíciles." Respondió con una sonrisa confiada.' _Natsu ... Por favor, ten cuidado.'_

Natsu se quedo viendo a Yuuma que seguía mirándolo preguntándose quien era. Natsu tenia curiosidad, Yuuma había dudado por un momento y quería saber porque, cuando sintió que Erza y Issei dejaron el parque procedió aclararlo.

"¿Por que dudaste?"

"¿Que? ... Yo no dude ... Solo quería ver el miedo en sus ojos." Mintió, antes de que Natsu hiciese otra pregunta, Yuuma siguió."¿Y tu? ¿Quien eres?"

"Oh, lo siento, olvide presentarme." Dijo rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Me llamo Natsu. Natsu Dragneel y un demonio de la nobleza de Rias Gremory." Dijo Natsu con orgullo."¿Y tu eres Yuuma, no?

"Ese es el nombre que usaba para hacerme pasar por humano, mi verdadero nombre es Raynare." Le dijo.

"Bueno, Ray ... ¿Por que querías matar a Issei?"

"¡¿Porque debería decirte?!" Grito Raynare, ella materializo otra lanza de luz y se la lanzo a Natsu. No obstante, Natsu la esquivo y corrió hacia el ángel caído sorprendida de haber esquivado la lanza.

 **"[Karyū no Tekken](Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego)** **"** Natsu lanzo un puñetazo en llamas directo al rostro de Raynare mandándola a chocar contra la fuente del parque. Ella trato de levantarse y volver atacar con su lanza de luz, sin embargo, Natsu no lo permitió.

 **"[** **Karyū no Gokugeki](Alas del Dragón de Fuego)"** Natsu envolvió sus brazos en fuego y lanzo una onda de llamas naranjas y rojas hacia la fuente donde estaba Raynare, lo único que pudo hacer ella fue cerrar los ojos para esperar que el fuego la envuelva y todo termine.

...

Pero nada paso, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse a Natsu al frente de ella con una mirada sin emociones.

"¿Por ... Que? ... ¡¿Por que no acabaste conmigo?!" Grito ella desconcertada, Natsu solo la miraba a los ojos, podía ver la culpa en ellos, ella no quería matar a Issei, o al menos no ella.

"Porque yo no mato personas ... Y menos las que hacen trabajos como estos para otros." Raynare amplio los ojos, mientras Natsu sonrió. El tenia razón, ella no quería solo lo hacia por que la mandaron a hacerlo.

"¿Quien te mando a hacerlo?" Pregunto Natsu con solo una idea en mente, Joder al hijo de puto por tratar de matar a su amigo.

" ... Kokabiel." Respondió después de unos segundos. "¿Por que quieres saber?"

"Solo quiero recordar su nombre y hacerle pagar por tratar de matar a Issei." Eso hizo de nuevo ampliar los ojos a la pelinegra.

"¡¿Estas loco?! ¡El es un ángel caído con 5 pares de alas! ¡Un **[Cadre]**! ¡Jamas le ganaras!"

"Eso no me importa ... Los que traten de dañar a mis nakamas, nunca se los perdonare." Respondió con una mirada determinada que la silencio.

" ... Y ... ¿Por que no me matas?"

"¿Que te iban hacer si no lograbas a matar a Issei?" Eso sorprendió por un segundo a Raynare pero aun asi respondió.

"Seria yo quien muriera ... "

"Entiendo ... Y ahora no puedes regresar." Raynare asintió en respuesta, su cabellos ensombrecía su rostro mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "Entonces quédate con nosotros, estoy seguro de que Erza estaría a gusta de tener a aun chica con quien hablar en casa." Raynare subió la mirada a Natsu en shock, este solo estaba sonriendo.

" ... ¿Estas hablando en serio? ... " Pregunto mientras su ojos se volvían llorosos. Natsu solo le sonrió y le tendió la mano.

...

Pero antes de tomar su mano, una lanza de luz atravesó el abdomen de Natsu. Tanto Natsu y Raynare ampliaron sus ojos.

" ... ¡Dohnaseek!" Grito Raynare.

"Eres una basura, dejaste que nuestro objetivo se fuera y pierdes contra escusa de demonio, ademas aceptas su ayuda, solo eres una desgracia." Dijo el nombrado caminando hacia ellos, usaba una gabardina gris y un sombrero negro y guantes del mismo color, al igual que Raynare tenia un par de alas negras.

" ... Argh." Gruño Natsu por el dolor.

"¡Natsu!" Grito la pelinegra mientras lagrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos, por su culpa, la persona que quería ayudarla iba a morir.

"hum ... No te preocupes." Dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa. "Esto no quema tanto como creí." Natsu agarro la lanza de luz con su mano y la encendió en llamas para quemar la luz. Sin embargo, no hubo resultados.' _Si estas no pueden ... Quizás estas Si'_

Raynare vio como las llamas de Natsu de color naranja y rojo cambiaron a negras, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que con ellas quemo la lanza de luz. Vio donde la lanza había atravesado y se sorprendió mas de ver que la herida se había cauterizado.

 _'¡¿Como hizo eso?!'_

"¡¿Como Hizo eso?!" Grito el ángel caído con sombrero.

"No hay nada que no pueda quemar." Natsu sonrió pero luego cambio a una expresión seria. **"[Karyū no Tekken]"** Natsu corrió hacia Dohnaseek con un puño en llamas, pero este lo esquivo volando con sus alas.

El ángel caído materializo varias lanzas de luz y las lanzo a Natsu, este salto hacia atrás esquivándolas. Natsu toma una respiración profunda y grita. **"** **[** **Karyū no Hōkō](Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)"** Natsu envió una gran llamarada de su boca contra Dohnaseek, que quemo ligeramente una de sus alas pero el resto estaba bien.

Dohnaseek creo otra lanza y la lanzo hacia Natsu, que llego a cortarle en su mejilla izquierda, provocando que escurra dos hilos de sangre de los extremos de la herida.

Natsu tenia que pensar rápido, estaba en desventaja. Pero luego recordó sus alas, aunque el no las había utilizado antes, este seria un buen momento para practicar. Natsu cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir y un par de alas de murciélago salieron de su espalda. Luego las agito y se elevo en aire a la misma altura que su oponente.

"Maldito." Dijo el ángel caído mientras creaba otra lanza.

"Ya veras bastardo." Gruño Natsu. **"[Karyū no Tekken]"** Natsu trato de darle otro puñetazo en llamas pero el lo llego a esquivar, sin embargo, Natsu tenia un plan b, Natsu dio media vuelta mientras gritaba. **"[Karyū no Kagitsume](Garra del Dragón de Fuego)"** Y le daba una patada justo en su nariz rompiéndola y hacerlo retroceder.

"¡Desgraciado!" Grito Dohnaseek molesto, el creaba y lanzaba varias lanzas de luz hacia Natsu.

 _'Maldición ... ¡Necesitare mas velocidad!'_ Se grito mentalmente. **"[** **Karyū no Gokugeki]"** No obstante, Natsu en ves de envolver sus brazos, envolvió sus alas en fuego creando dos gigantes alas de Dragón hechas de fuego para darse mas velocidad. Natsu voló hacia el ángel caído esquivando cada una de las lanzas. **"[** **Karyu no Kenkaku](** **Espada Cuerno de Dragón de Fuego)"** Natsu se envolvió completamente en llamas y arremetió contra Dohnaseek dándole un fuerte cabezazo. **"** **[Karyū no Tekken]"** Y termina dándole un puñetazo mandandole contra el suelo.

Natsu aterrizo en el suelo y apago sus alas y las escondió. Miro a donde Raynare la cual estaba con los ojos que casi se les caían.

 _"¿Que tan fuerte es?"_ Se pregunto.

Natsu camino hacia ella con una sonrisa, Raynare no sabia porque pero ver esa sonrisa le traía mucha tranquilidad, ademas podía sentir que adentro de su pecho se hacia mas caliente.

Pero, detrás de Natsu, Raynare pudo ver que Dohnaseek volvió a levantarse y creo otra lanza de luz e iba arremeter contra Natsu.

"¡Cuidado!" Grito Raynare para advertirle, pero fue muy tarde. A penas Natsu volteo, Dohnaseek clavo la lanza en su estomago.

"¡Gah!" Natsu escupió sangre de su boca.

"Toma eso, maldito." Dohnaseek estaba sacando la lanza pero su muñeca fue atrapada por la mano de Natsu. Luego, Natsu con su otra mano agarro a Dohnaseek por su hombro.

Dohnaseek veía a Natsu con los ojos abiertos, mientras este tenia el rostro ensombrecidos, pero luego una sonrisa salvaje se presento en su rostro.

 **"[** **Mōdo Raienryū](** **Modo Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas)"** Grito Natsu siendo envuelto por tanto fuego y electricidad, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. **"[** **Raienryū no Hōkō](Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas)"** Natsu lanzo una gigantesca llamarada con electricidad a quemarropa a Dohnaseek enviándolo a volar contra el campo de fuerza - que se creo cuando el llego - rompiéndolo y seguir su camino a las afueras de la ciudad. Mientras el ataque de Natsu se desvanece.

Luego de tomar algunas respiraciones, Natsu camino hacia Raynare.

"¿Como estas?" Pregunto Natsu.

"¿Como estoy?, ¡Sera,¿Como estas?!" Grito ella."¡Casi te mata!"

"No puedo morir o Erza me matara." Dijo lo ultimo realmente asustado, mientras Raynare gota de sudor. Natsu se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar fuera de parque pero se detuvo para ver que Raynare no lo seguía."Oye, ¿Vienes o que?"

"¿Que?"

"Tu vienes a vivir con nosotros, asi que vamos!" Dijo lo ultimo con una amplia sonrisa. Mientras Raynare lo miraba sus mejillas se encendieron de color rojo, ella negó con la cabeza y luego volvió a su forma humana y siguió a Natsu.

* * *

 **/** **Club de la Investigación de Oculta /**

Después de dejar a Natsu luchando con el ángel caído mientras llevaba a Issei donde Rias y el resto de su nobleza. En el camino, Issei le estaba haciendo preguntas pero con una mirada de muerte - asustando a Issei a gran medida - le dijo que esperaba hasta que llegaran al Club.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban a fuera esperándolos sentados comiendo un ... ¿Picnic? Si un picnic.

"Oh, Erza llegaste y trajiste a Issei-san." Dijo Rias llamando la atención del resto de su nobleza y mirar al dúo aproximándose.

"Si, pero, ¿Donde esta Natsu?, quería que probase la comida que hice." Dijo Akeno haciendo un puchero, Erza frunció el ceño, Akeno era igual que Mirajane, tratando de seducir a su Natsy con comida.

"Natsu esta peleando ahora con un ángel caído." Dijo tranquilamente, mientras todo el mundo la miraba.

"¡¿Que?! ¡Esta peleando solo!" Grito Rias preocupada.

"Si, Erza, puede ser peligroso." Dijo Kiba tranquilo pero su voz se escuchaba un hilo de preocupación.

"Hmph." Asintió Koneko de acuerdo.

Erza suspiro. "Natsu se ha enfrentado a peligros mayores, el estará bien, por ahora expliquemosle a Issei." Dijo volteando hacia el castaño el cual estaba confundido.

Luego de unos minutos de explicarle a Issei todo sobre lo sobrenatural y sobre de que tenia una **[Sacred Gear]** , Rias le propuso ser parte de su nobleza lo cual acepto a gusto si podía cumplir con su sueño de ser el Rey de su Harem.

Luego de gastar sus ochos piezas de peón - que no habían funcionado con Natsu - le explico como despertar su **[Sacred Gear]** que era imaginando a la persona mas fuerte que conocía.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, todos sintieron un tremendo aumento de poder mágico, miraron a su dirección y vieron como una llamarada con electricidad ilumino el cielo y como algo salio volando fuera de la ciudad.

"¡¿Que fue eso?!" Preguntaron todos, excepto Erza, que sabia de quien se trataba.

"Ese fue Natsu." Dijo sorprendiendo a todos, sabían que Natsu era fuerte pero su poder mágico podría ser de un Demonio de clase alta.

"¿Y Natsu también puede usar electricidad?" Pregunto Akeno curiosa.

"Si, pero pensé que fue de una ocasión pero al parecer puede usarlo cuando quiera." Respondió Erza.

Luego, prendieron a ver como Issei despertaba su **[Sacred Gear]** , Issei al ver sentido ese poder decidió a imaginarse a Natsu. Le pregunto a Erza alguna pose suya y algún ataque.

 **"[Karyū no Tekken]"** Grito Issei ladeando su puño izquierdo hacia atrás y lanzar un golpe. De repente, el brazo izquierdo de Issei cambio por un guante de metal parecido a escamas de Dragón de color rojo con una gema de color verde jade en la parte posterior de la mano.

"¡Oye, que buen golpe!" Alguien grito detrás del grupo, voltearon para ver Natsu seguido por una pelinegra, que reconocieron como Amano Yuuma. Al verla, todo el mundo se puso en guardia. "¡Cálmense! No hay necesidad de eso, ella no quería matar Issei estaba siendo obligada." Dijo Natsu colocándose al frente de Raynare de manera protectora.

"¿Así que era eso?" Pregunto Erza acercándose al dúo, Erza le dio una mirada de muerte a Natsu y a Raynare lo cual los asusto y asintieron violentamente."Ok, pero te estaré vigilando." Natsu y Raynare suspiraron de alivio. Luego Natsu le dijo a Raynare que se hiciese amiga de Erza, si quería quedarse con ellos. Natsu luego miro al resto de la nobleza la cual estaban viendo su ropa que tenían varios agujeros y manchas de sangre pero sin heridas.

"¿Que te paso?" Pregunto Rias.

"Otro bastardo vino y me ataco pero le di su merecido." Dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa. Su atención cambio a donde Issei, específicamente su brazo."¿Que le paso a tu brazo?"

"Eso es el **[Boosted Gear]** , uno de los dos dragones celestiales. Eso convierte a Issei en el Sekiryuutei." Explico Rias.

"¿Así que eres un Dragón?"

 **"[Efectivamente, mi compañero Dragón Slayer]"** Una voz profunda los sorprendió. **"[Estoy en el Boosted Gear]"** Todos miraron al brazo de Issei.

"¿Adentro?" Preguntaron Issei y Natsu.

 **"[Si, Soy el Dragón Celestial de la Dominación, Ddraig]"**

"¡Yo!, me llamo Natsu Dragneel, soy el Dragón Slayer del Fuego, hijo del Rey Dragón del Fuego, Igneel."

"Issei Hyoudou y futuro rey de mi propio harem." Luego de eso Issei y Natsu rieron.

 **"[Ahh ... Con que hijo de un Rey Dragón ... Ya que fuiste entrenado por un Dragón verdadero podrías ayudar a entrenar a mi compañero, su poder mágico es ... Bueno, bajo]"** Dijo deprimiendo a Issei.

"Descuida, Issei. ¡Te enseñare las artes para matar Dragones!" Grito Natsu mientras sus ojos y el fondo se encendieron en llamas.

 _ **Grrrrrr.**_

"Pero, eso sera mañana. Tengo mucha hambre." Dijo Natsu palmeando su estomago rugiente. "Erza, Ray, Vamos a casa." Llamo Natsu empezando a caminar con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca.

"¿Siempre es asi?" **"[** **¿Siempre es asi?]"** Le pregunto todo el mundo a Erza que solo suspiro y asintió. Luego empezó a seguirlo seguida de Raynare.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Natsu preparo la comida para el deleite de Erza y confucion de Raynare que pensaba que era Erza la cual cocinaba, pero al probar la comida de Natsu se sorprendió tanto que pidió otra porción ... y otra ... y otra ... Y otra.

Luego llego la hora de dormir, Natsu y Erza entraron al mismo cuarto ya que estaban acostumbrados a dormir juntos. Mientras Raynare se quedo sola en cuarto, se vio sorprendida por el tamaño que tenia el cuarto pero se sentía muy sola, asi que fue a la habitación de Natsu y Erza.

"Disculpen, ¿Puedo dormir aquí?, es que mi cuarto es muy grande solo para mi." Pregunto la pelinegra.

"Claro." Respondió Natsu señalando el lugar al lado de el.

Raynare se acostó al lado derecho Natsu mientras Erza en el izquierdo. En un momento Raynare empezó a tener frió y noto que no habían sabanas, volteo a donde Erza para ver que ella estaba abrazando al brazo de Natsu, teniendo asi el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de este. Así que, Raynare decidió hacer lo mismo que hizo Erza pero con su brazo libre.

Cuando su piel tuvo contacto con la de Natsu, todo el frió que sentía se desvaneció y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de caer en el mundos de los sueños.

 _"Creo que puedo acostumbrar a esto."_

* * *

 _ **Bueno este fue el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar.**_

 ** _Eso fue todo. ¡Chau!_**


End file.
